15 Questions
by jmim11
Summary: Kei and Hikari were locked in a room.. I wonder what will happen.. i don't know if you'll like this story but please read and review.. -
1. 15 questions

**15 Questions**

"Okay, you'll stay here for three days. Don't worry about you food, it's enough even for a month. And there are spare clothes in the closet." Tadashi said while grinning.

"Hikari!" Akira yelled before the door closed.

"Calm down Akira."

"But she's with Kei.." she said. "This all your fault." as she punched Tadashi..

**...**

"I can't believe they did this. We're supposed to have a fun vacation, right? " Hikari said talking to herself. She's sitting at one end of the room. "Nee, Takishima." she said getting his attention but she just ignore her. "Takishima, let's play a game."

"It's weird. You didn't ask for a challenge." Kei said as he close the book he's reading, putting it on the bed.

"I'm bored. I'm not in the mood for challenges right now. Beside, we have plenty of time for challenges 'cause we're stuck here for three day." frustration was heard in her voice as she said the last two words.

"Hmm. So what's the game you're talking about?" Kei asked.

Hikari's face brightened up. "It's called '15 Questions', we'll alternately ask each other and we're not allowed to ask the same question twice. And no lying."

"Hmm. It means that I can ask you anything that I want to ask." He said while nodding. "Oh, can I add some rules?" He asked, then continue when she nodded. "We have to answer and if we fail to answer even just one, he/she will face the consequences. Is that okay with you Hikari? Okay, who's gonna ask first?."

"I'll ask first. I want to ask the last question." She said grinning

"Hmm. Do as you like."

"Wait,I'll get some chips." She said as she walk towards the refrigerator. "Game, here's the first question." She gave him a bag of chips.

"Be serious Hikari." He said when he saw her grinning.

"This is serious. What was your greatest frustration in life? Hey, that's serious." She added when she saw Takishima glaring at her.

"Fine. It's when the woman I love doesn't seem to notice that I love her." HE said seriously while looking at her.

Hikari shifted her glance when she noticed that Takishima's looking at her. "Ah.. O-okay, i-its your turn to ask now." she said stammering, pretending that she didn't noticed that Takishima was looking at her.

"_Damn.." she didn't know why she stammered._

"_I'm really curious, why do you want to beta me so badly, Hikari?"_

"_Hmm.. Maybe because of pride. I can't accept that you beat me when I thought that I'm really strong. I got frustrated every time your calling me Miss Rank Number two."_

"_So, that's the reason. I'm sorry Hikari. I didn't know that you really got frustrated about that." he said in an apologetic tone._

"_Hey, it's okay. I'm having fun asking you challenges." she said with a smile. "Nee Takishima, did you ever have doubts about your sexuality? Tell me the truth." She grinned._

"_Never." He answered immediately._

"_Really?"_

"_Sop asking pointless question Hikari." Hikari just laugh._"It's fun to see Taki_shima's irritated face."_She thought.

"How do you see yourself five years from now?" he asked.

"Do you expect me to loose this game with that kind of question Takishima?"

"Just answer it."

"I finally beat you! And I have a loving husband who'll take care of me and our kids." She said while day dreaming.

"Yeah. Keep on dreaming that you'll beat me. Miss Rank Number Two." he smirked.

"TA-KI-SHI-MA—"

"It's your turn to ask Miss Rank Number Two." he said cutting his words. "Remember the consequences.."

"Hmp! Okay,here's my question, describe you first kiss."

"That's not even a question."

"Fine. How was your first kiss?"

"Wet." he said grinning.

"Yuck!"

"Hey, it's not what you think. We were on a vacation and I helped a girl when she got into trouble. She kissed me when we're going home as her way of saying sorry and I kind of sweaty that time." he explained looking at her.

Hikari didn't noticed that Kei's talking about her. "Ah.. So that's how it was." she said while nodding. "Wait, when did that happened?"

"Sorry, my turn to ask." he grinned. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Can I pass? I don't wanna answer that question." she said blushing.

"It's okay but you'll loose.." he smirked.

"Hey! We're not even on a challenge!"

"But we have consequences. Remember, Miss Rank Number Two?"

"Fine. He's someone you don't know." Hah! She'll definitely not tell that He's her first kiss.

"Oh yeah? I though I was your first kiss.?"

"Hah! Dream on Takishima. Okay, it's my turn."

"You haven't answered my question."

"What are you talking about? I already answered your question."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You're lying Hikari. You'll loose a point."

"I told you the truth!" She yelled in frustration.

"Whatever. What's your question?" he said completely ignoring her protest.

"Grr.." then a question popped in her mind. "Nee Takishima, are you still a virgin?" she grinned, she finally got a chance to get back at Takishima.

He choked the chips he's eating. "W-what?"

"I'm asking if you're still a virgin." she said casually ignoring the shock on Takishima's face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. But you'll loose a point. We have consequences, right Takishima?" she repeat what he told her earlier.

He noticed her words and realized that she's getting back at her. _'Hmm. So that's what is was huh?'_"What if I say no?" Hikari's eyes widened. "You wanna know who's that girl Hikari?"

She blushed. "N-no. Never mind. Forget that I asked that." she answered in shock.

"Why? I thought you wanna know?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Stop it Takishima! Go on with you question."

"Hmm. Since you've already started this topic. With whom do you want to experience your first time? Nee, Hikari?" he asked with a seductive tone. He controlled himself from grinning when he saw Hikari blushed.

"W-what's with that absurd question? Ask seriously Takishima." She demanded.

"I'm serious about that. But if you don't want to answer it, fine. You'll just have to face the consequences."

"Fine. What's the consequence?" she really don't have a plan to answer his question. _"damn.."_

"We'll talk about that in the end of the game." he grinned as if something naughty came to his mind. "Hey,what's your question?"

"H-huh?"

"I said what's your question?"

"Huh? Oh, nee Takishima, do you enjoy being with me?"

"Why did you suddenly asked that?"

"Well.. Ah, just answer it. That's my question."

"Hmm.. Your boring, but I don't know why I always want to be with you. Maybe I enjoy being with you because you're the one who can always make me smile." Hikari blushed lightly on what he said.

"Hikari, if the S. A. will be dissolved. What will you do?"

"I don't know." she hugged her knees "But I'll be sad. S. A. is like a family to me and I don't want to be separated with them." sadness was visible in her voice ans she was about to cry. Kei hugged her trying to comfort her.

"What will you do if that happens, Takishima?"

"I also don't know. But I'm sure that it'll be sad to be separated with them. I'm already used to their presence." he hugged her tight then released her. "Don't think about that too much Hikari. That's just a question, there's no possibility that it'll happen. So, stop crying." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Let's continue the game. It's your turn."

Hikari nodded "Do you like someone in S.A. Takishima?"

"I thought you'd stop asking questions about the S.A?"

"Answer it. I just want to know."

"Uhmm.. yeah. She's smart and funny. She always challenges me and yet, she can't even say my first name." he smiled when Hikari looked at him, shocked. "you want me to answer it." he added. "IN our next vacation, if you were to be locked up in a room again, which of the guys would you want to be with you?"

"Hmm..I want someone whom I could talk to. The one whom I can share my secrets with without any hesitations."

"Will you choose me to be that guy Hikari?" hr asked sweetly.

"Why not? At least I know that it'll be fun. Nee Takishima, what type of girl do you prefer?"

"Is that your question?" she nodded. _"You.."_ he thought but he gave her a different question. "Sorry Miss Rank Number Two, but you not my type so don't attempt to apply as my girl." he said smugly.

"I didn't said that I'm gonna apply as your girl. Just answer the question. Damn it." she felt frustrated because of what he said.

He chuckled "i like simple girls. Those who will work hard to achieve their goals..."

"_Ho I wish I'm that girl."_she thought while looking at Kai's face_"hmm.. why do I have this feeling that I want to kiss him?"_and she let her imaginations flow...

"Hey Hikari. Are you even listening?"

"Ah.. H-hai.." she blushed.

"what's wrong? Your face is all red?"

"Eh.. Nande mo nai.. Don't mind me.. Hehe.." She faked a laugh. "Hey, we're already at your final question. Let's hear it." she said changing the topic.

"If we were the last people on Earth, will there be a chance that you'll fall for me?" he asked.

"Well.. E to.. maybe.. your the type of person who can be easily likes by others..." she continued.

Takishima's not listening to her because he's busy thinking of the consequence that he'll ask to Hikari.. _"hmm.. I'll ask her to serve me for a week.. or I'll ask her to be my girl friend for a week.."_

"..so that's it." Hikari finished her answer. She noticed that Takishima's not blinking while looking at her.. she snapped her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Daijobu Takishima? You're staring blankly at me. Why?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Kei nodded. "Don't you want to kiss me Takishima?" she suddenly asked.

"Is that your final question?"

"Yes."

Lights off..

...

Yey! It's finished..

hope you'll like it guys..

please review.. (^-^)


	2. i'm gonna cook!

Yey! Finally!. I managed to type this chapter.. hehe..

after 45 years.. haha..

here's chapter two..

Disclaimer: I don't own S.A

...

The next morning

"Nee Takishima, aren't you hungry yet? We haven't eaten anything since last night." Hikari said as she poked Takishima's face.

"No." he answered with his eyes closed, then he heard her stomach grumble. "Fine, i'll prepare something. What do you want?"

"Anything, as long as it's a food."

...

"Wow Takishima! You cooked all of these?" Hikari asked drooling. She immediately picked her plate and started eating not waiting for Kei.

"Yeah. Hey,i never thought that you eat like a pig. He teased. Hikari choked her food, after drinking water, "What can I do? I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything since last night." after remembering what happened, her face blushed. "Eto.. Why don't you start eating? You're the one who cook after all." she change the topic as she shifted her gaze.

Kei smiled after seeing her blush, he really enjoy looking at her face. He started eating while staring at her with amusement in his eyes. _"Heh! No wonder she has a lot of energy asking me fro a challenge everyday."_ he thought.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing, I just remember something."

"Ah.. hmm.. I wonder who can cook better, you or me?"

"Of course it's me, Miss Rank #2." then he smirked.

"Don't call me Rank #2!"

"But you're Rank #2,right?"

"Hmp! Whatever Takishima! Let's just eat. Ahh. I'll prepare our food later." she suddenly said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you said that my cooking is bad."

"Hey, I never said that."

"I'll prove to you that you're wrong."

"Whatever, but I'll never let you cook here."

"I'll cook." she insisted.

"NO, I'll tie you in bed if you still insist." he said seriously.

"I'll cook and that's final!"

"Don't be stubborn Hikari."

"Takishima, let me cook." she stand up and walked towards Kei, sat on his lap and kiss him on the cheek. "Please?" He was dumbfounded and just nodded because of shock.

"Yoshi! I'll cook a very delicious lunch for you. Thanks Takishima." she said and gave him another peck oh his cheek the return to her seat to continue eating. "Takishima, say ahh.." as she moves her spoon toward Takishima.

He snapped back in reality and realized that he just allowed her to cook. "Oh God. I wonder what will she cook." he mumbled.

"Huh? What's that Takishima?" Hikari asked in a joyful tone.

"Uh,nothing."

...

"Hmm.. I wonder if something 'good' happened last night." Tadashi asked while they are having their breakfast.

"What do you mean by 'something good'? Huh, Tadashi?"Akira asked with a deadly tone,ready to throw her plate to him.

"Ah, eh, nothing.. never mind."

"But is it really alright to lock them in that room?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course it is."

"NO it's not." Akira and Tadashi answered in chorus.

"What did you say?" Akira asked and started beating Tadashi. "I will not forgive you if something bad happened to my angel.."

"Poor Tadashi.." Jun, Ryuu, and Megumi thought.

"Don't worry Ryuu, it's alright. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to them." Megumi said.

"Hmm.. I hope so.." Ryuu sighed.

...

"Takishima, what do you want to eat?" Hikari asked enthusiastically.

"Anything will do." he answered without looking at her.

"Yoshi! Time to start." While Hikari's busy at the kitchen,Kei just suited himself on reading. He can hear all the ruckus happening,pans falling and Hikari shouting,but he just ignored it as if nothing happened. When he heard that something exploded, he immediately run towards the kitchen and saw Hikari covered with smoke sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" Hikari looked at him with teary eyes and he saw the pan lying on the floor next to her.

Kei sighed. "That's why I don't want you to cook.'

"Huh?"

"It's not that your cooking is bad, I just dont want you to trouble yourself. Here, stand up and fix yourself . I'm the one who will cook for the rest of our stay here." he said as he help her stand.

"Hai."

...

Yey! It's done! Actually, I made this chapter before summer ends.

Right after making the story 'Interview with Takishima'.

But because of some problems (laziness, laziness, and laziness..=p)

I wasn't able to upload it sooner..

hehe..

anyways.. please review..

(^-^)


	3. behind that door

Here's the next chapter…

It took me a while to update this because I was so busy.

Damn school works...

Anyway, here it is..

Enjoy..

...

"Hikari what will I cook for dinner?" Kei asked as he walked towards Hikari who's lying on the bed. "hey, are you alright? You've been lying there since this afternoon."

"I'm fine Takishima. I'm just dizzy."

"Are you sure?" she just nodded and Kei went to get some medicine "here, take this and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." He said giving her some medicine.

...

**Outside the room**

"Why do I have a feeling that there's something bad happening to Hikari?" Akira asked. They just finished eating dinner and are now playing cards, her friends look at her after hearing her statement.

"It's just your imagination Akira. Now, show us your card, it's already your turn." Tadashi said not paying much attention to her, most of his attention is on the card his holding 'coz his almost winning and the winning prize is the cake that Akira baked. **(Talks about Tadashi's gluttony…^-^)**

"No, there's something bad happening to her." She insisted. "let's go."

"Huh? Where?" Tadashi asked, they're already giving her a weird look.

"Hikari." She simply said and walked towards the room.

"Akira, you know we can't go in there. They're supposed to stay there for three days together. Alone." Ryuu said trying to stop her. They are now holding her to prevent her from going inside the room.

"No, I'll get her now." She stubbornly said.

"Akira, can't you just wait till the third day is over?"

"No, I want to see her now. What if Kei's torturing her?"

"You know he won't do that." They said.

"What if Kei's molesting her?" those words send the S.A. imagining an evil Takishima pushing Hikari to bed while forcefully kissing her while his hands… "Ah! NO!" Akira's voice brought them back to reality. "I'm going to save my angel." She said trying to get pass through her friends.

"Calm down Akira, I'm sure he won't do that." Ryuu said trying to calm her.

"Are you sure?" Tadashi butts in. "I mean, Kei's a guy you know. We're not sure that he'll not have the urge to do `this' and `that' to Hikari. Besides…" A deadly glare from Akira made him shut his mouth and step back.

"Akira, we all know that Kei is not the type of person who forces a girl to do things she doesn't like." Ryuu stated trying to convince her.

"Yeah. Unless, Hikari gave him the permission to do so. Most of us here know that Hikari likes him, right?" Tadashi said. "But that is impossible because Hikari is not that type of girl." He added as both Ryuu and Akira glared at him.

"Shut up Tadashi. You're only making it harder to convince her." Jun said pulling him away from the two.

"But I'm just giving my opinion."

"That is not needed." Megumi said.

"Fine." He said and walked out of the room. After a while, he returned holding something in his hands. "Akira, here." He said giving her a stethoscope.

"What's this?"

"Well, obviously it's a stethoscope."

"I know it's a stethoscope. What I mean is, what's this for? And where the hell did you get this?"

"I found it somewhere. You can use that to listen on what's happening inside but you can't enter there. Let's give them some privacy." Tadashi said grinning.

"What privacy?" she asked and straggle him with the stethoscope she's holding.

"Hey stop it. Why don't you just start listening?" he said and removed the thing from his neck.

"Oh. Right." Akira said and starts listening seriously.

"Tadashi, why did you gave her a stethoscope? I mean, we can already hear what's happening inside without using that. That room's wall is thin." Jun said.

"Well," he said laughing "I just want to know if she'll fall for it or not. And look." He said pointing at Akira while laughing.

"You're dead if she realized that, Tadashi." Ryuu said and shook his head.

"I'll worry about that later."

"Shut up Tadashi I can't hear them." Akira said with a serious face still using the stethoscope.

"Sure. Sure." Tadashi said a wide grin never leaving his face.

The S.A members are still looking at Akira when they heard a loud thud and a moan inside the room followed by Takishima's voice. "What's wrong Hikari? Suddenly doing that, come on get up." Akira's eyes widened with what she heard but still continued listening. _"It's too early to make assumptions." _She thought.

Then they heard Hikari's voice "No, I want to be like this with Takishima." Now, the others are curious on what's really happening behind that door.

"Please Hikari, get up. Oh God." All of their jaw dropped when they heard Kei gasp.

"No…" Akira said seems petrified and dropped the stethoscope she's holding.

**After a few minutes**

"Wow. I didn't know that Hikari could be that possessive." Tadashi said after realizing what they just heard.

"Shut up Tadashi. We're not sure what they're really doing." Ryuu said.

"Ryuu, it's obvious that they're doing `that' otherwise, we won't hear Kei like that."

"Stop it Tadashi. Look, Akira hasn't recovered yet." Jun said pointing at the still dazed Akira.

"I think we should put her to sleep, 'coz she might barge into that room when she recovered." Megumi suggested.

While the others are still busy talking, Akira kept on murmuring "I'm gonna save my angel." and stood up walking towards the room.

"Akira! Tadashi, stop her." Ryuu suddenly said.

...

Haha..

It's finished..

I know it's short but please review...


	4. she's sick

Yey! Here's the next chapter..

Actually, chapter 3 and four is supposed to be in only one chapter but the night before posting the previous chapter, I suddenly thought of making two different chapters and that's also the reason why chapter three is so short. Hehe..

Anyways, I don't own S.A…

….

"Hikari, what will I cook for dinner?" Kei asked as he walked towards Hikari who's lying on the bed. "Hey, are you alright? You've been lying there since this afternoon."

"I'm fine Takishima. I'm just dizzy."

"Are you sure?" hikari just nodded and Kei went to get some medicine. "Here, take this and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." He said giving her the medicine.

…...

**While cooking**

"I wonder what's wrong with Hikari. She doesn't look so good." He thought. His thoughts are still on Hikari even when he finished cooking and already prepared their dinner. "Okay, it's done. Time to wake her up." He said and walked towards her.

"Hikari, wake up. Dinner's ready." Kei said and tap Hikari's shoulder. He noticed that her body's fully covered by the blanket.

"Hmm? Takishima?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes "Takishima!" she shouted and tackled Kei that caused them to land on the floor with a loud thud with her above him.

"Hey, what's wrong Hikari? Suddenly doing that, come on, get up." He said, his voice was a bit loud because of shock.

"No. I want to be this close to Takishima." She said not removing the hands wrapped around Kei. She's sitting on his stomach making it a bit hard for Takishima to breath.

"Please Hikari, get up." He said suddenly sitting causing Hikari to fall on his lap.

"No, I don't want to." And she hugs him tighter. "I missed you Takishima." She said and nuzzled his cheek. Kei can feel his pants getting painfully tight with what she's doing. Especially when she's sitting on his lap touching 'something'.

"Oh God. Hey, stop that Hikari." He groaned and pushed her away from him with all his might. "And what do you mean you missed me? I was here with you all the time." He said and looked at her. He noticed that her cheeks are really red and her eyes were almost closed. _"Could it be?" _he thought and touched her forehead only to find out that she really have a fever. A high fever.

"Look Hikari, you already have a fever, come on, stand up." He said pulling her up and carried her to the bed. "Lie down. I'll make some porridge." And he went to the kitchen.

"Hai." She just said and closed her eyes. When he's finished cooking, he went back to feed her only to find her already sleeping.

"_She looks so tired." _He thought. "Hikari, wake up. You need to eat."

"Hmm?"

"Get up and eat. After that you can go back to sleep."

"Okay." And Kei feed her, giving her water every time he thinks she needs it.

"Now go back to sleep. I'll prepare something to lower your body temperature."

"You're going to take care of me Takishima?" she asked.

"Of course, who else will? Besides, It's just the two of us here and I'm just returning the favor 'coz you took care of me when I was sick before." He explained.

"Oh. I see." She just said feeling happy that he'll take care of her.

"Yes. So stop talking and go to sleep."

"But where will you sleep Takishima?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll just sleep on the sofa." He said pointing the sofa on the other side of the room.

"The sofa is too small for you Takishima, it will be so uncomfortable for you to sleep there. Why don't you just sleep here beside me? This bed is too big for me."'

"No. it's okay. I'll do something about that later. Now, lay down and get some rest. It will be uncomfortable for you to sleep beside someone in your condition."

"B-but.."

"No buts Hikari. Go to sleep. Don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself more. You're the one who's sick."

"O-okay.." Kei noticed that she's chilling so he wrapped a blanket around her. He decided to get a basin with cold water and a towel.

"I thought I told you to sleep." He said when he noticed that she's still wide awake after preparing the cold water.

"I'm not sleepy yet, and I really like looking at you Takishima."

"_I wonder if she can say that without her fever."_ He thought. He began to wipe her arms with cold towel to lower her temperature. "Go to sleep."

"What do you think is the reason for your fever Hikari?"

"Hmm.. excitement?" she mumbled sleep taking over her consciousness.

"Excitement?"

"Yes. I was really excited about the vacation." the last words came as a whisper as Hikari finally fell asleep. Kei noticed it and just put the newly soaked towel on her forehead.

He can now freely watch her sleep and he can't avert his eyes from her red cheeks. While looking at her, he can't help but compare the cheerful Hikari who's always asking her for challenge and the Hikari who's vulnerably sleeping right now. He suddenly remembered everything about Hikari and the time she went to London along with other S.A members just to convince him to come back to Japan. His thoughts were cut when he heard her say his name.

"T-takishima…" She said and raised her hand as if reaching for something in her dream. "Takishima."

"Shh… I'm here." He said and held her hand.

"Hmm.. Kei.." she sighed and held his hand tightly. He can't help but smile because Hikari is dreaming about him and she called him by his first name.

_I wonder if she'll remember everything when she wakes up. _He thought and looked at their clasped hands. He gently stroke her cheek with his free hand and place his head on the side of the bed and drifts fast asleep. Hikari opened her ayes and smiled when she noticed Takishima sleeping while holding her hand. But felt pity when she realized that Kei is sitting on the floor while his head rested on the side of the bed.

"Takishima.." she whispered and gently tap his head.

"What is it Hikari?"

"Ah.. Eto…"

"Do you need something?"

"Actually, I'm gonna wake you up to tell you that you don't need to sleep there. You can sleep here." She said tapping the vacant side of the bed. "T-this bed is too big for me." She silently cursed herself for stammering.

"No. I'm fine. You can sleep there. I want you to feel comfortable so you can use that bed."

"I insist. Besides, I feel fine already so it's okay to share the bed." Kei doesn't look like he believed her but she still climbed to the bed.

"Don't pretend you're okay."

"Huh?" Hikari looked confused.

"Nothing. Let's sleep. You still have a fever so you need to rest." Kei said and gently wrapped his arms around Hikari.

"O-okay.." she said and moved closer to Takishima. Kei's eyes widened when Hikari move closer to his embrace.

"_Oh man. This is going to be a long night for me." _ He thought.

…

Chapter four is finished. Yey! *banana dance* hehe.. I know it's still short but at least it's longer than the previous chapter. =p

Plesase R&R.. =D


End file.
